Christmas for us
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: Just Christmas for the twins. Oneshot


Christmas eve. A time of giving, and a time of love. In a Shinjuku apartment sat two twins. The two Sumeragi twins.

Subaru had his head in book, reading attentively. Hokuto was drawing on a piece of paper, designing the next outfit she was going to make for Subaru.

A large Christmas tree sat in the corner, sparkling with the small lights that were strewn across the spiky green leaves.

Subaru's eyelids kept fluttering, and Hokuto looked with worry at her little brother. The book dropped from his hands and Subaru's head fell to his side, his emerald eyes closing and his body relaxing.

Hokuto smiled.

"The one who never sleeps," Hokuto sighed. She got to her feet and placed her drawing book on the ground in front of them.

She walked into her pitch black room which was dimly lit by the Christmas lights outside on the apartments and houses surrounding them.

Hokuto grabbed her pillow and ripped the main rug from her bed. She walked back into the main room and lifted Subaru's head. It was surprisingly light.

"Subaru, I think I could carry you, you know," Hokuto said, pouting. He never did eat without her stern encouraging.

Hokuto lay his head on the pillow and covered him with a rug. He looked so peaceful. Hokuto did always like watching him sleep.

She bent down and kissed him on the temple.

"Night night Subaru," Hokuto said. She got to her feet and then walked to the door. Suddenly, she smiled evilly and turned to Subaru.

"Nah, I'm not that evil," Hokuto said. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Two minutes later, she walked straight out, carrying reindeer ears and a large red bobble nose.

She walked over to the tree and gently removed to of the hanging spheres. She sat down by Subaru and placed the ears gently on his head, the nose on his and put the string holding the spheres around his ears so that he looked like he was wearing earrings.

"Actually I am," Hokuto said happily, bouncing into her room.

Christmas morning, Hokuto woke up to hear some rustling coming from the main room. She moaned and pulled the covers over her head.

Then Hokuto pulled them down as a delicious smell wafted through the door. Hokuto put her feet in her slippers and opened the door.

Standing on the counter was a steaming hot breakfast, and a small drink beside it. Hokuto laughed and clapped her hands.

She had forgotten that Subaru could cook.

"Subaru, it looks wonderful!" Hokuto laughed. Sitting on the stool in front of the counter was her younger brother, smiling at the joy marked all over her face. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

The red nose had gone, and so had the bobbles. Instead, the ears were poking out of a small santa hat.

Hokuto raised her hand.

"I'll be right back! I just need to get dressed, 'kay?" Hokuto asked. Subaru nodded.

Hokuto ran into her room and picked up a short green dress. Underneath she poked her feet through some green leggings.

On the bottom of the dress was white fluff on the hem. White flecks were strewn across the dress and on the back were small angel wings.

Placed on her head was a small halo. Hokuto ran out again and placed herself on the stool. Subaru sat down beside her.

They both placed their hands together and thanked for their food. They picked up their chopsticks and ate joyfully.

Subaru made Hokuto laugh and in return, she teased him about Seishiro. The chopsticks dropped from his hands and he choked down the rest of his food. He got to his feet and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water.

He sat down again and as soon as Hokuto had finished, she wrapped her arms around Subaru.

"Thanks, that was delicious," Hokuto said.

Subaru smiled at her.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, bowing a little. Hokuto nodded and smiled. She ran over to the tree and threw a rectangle present at Subaru.

He looked at her, then opened it up gently. Inside was a large book on veterinary medicine. He turned it over gently, and his face lit up.

Hokuto picked up the present addressed to her. She tore open the sparkling wrapping paper. Inside was a bunch of very plain and boring clothes. At the bottom was a professional designer kit.

Hokuto ran over to Subaru and glomped him, still carrying the present in her hands. She looked through the pile and near the middle was a long white dress. It was very boring, except for the fact that it was perfect to change.

Hokuto lifted the things and went into her room, dropping them on her bed. When she came back, Subaru was already stuck inside the book she had given him.

"Merry Christmas Subaru," Hokuto said, her eyes closed and her head tilted to one side. Subaru smiled and nodded, looking into her bright eyes.

"Merry Christmas!"

**Merry Christmas, everybody!! I hope you enjoyed it!! **


End file.
